Oral Rivalry
by Neal Raven
Summary: Basically Annie and Mikasa getting eaten out by Armin and Eren respectively, and trying to hold out as long as possible to avoid showing any sign of weakness to the other. (Much to the boy's frustration.) Inspired by a prompt in the snkkink meme (


Eren, Mikasa and Armin shared pretty much everything. And when Armin and Annie started going out, it wasn't unnatural to include her in that.

So when the topic of sex came up, it wasn't weird or particularly awkward. But when Mikasa had declared that Eren was unbeatable at oral sex and Annie countered that Armin must have been at least equally good, the two women's sense of competition had inexplicably been triggered.

A few glares and some boasting later, they had challenged each other to a duel. Whoever came first lost.

Eren and Armin sputtered some embarrassed protests about being dragged into this, but a combined death glare of the two most dangerous and deadly women in the 104th trainee squad, or probably even the world, had instantaniously quelled any protest.

They were so scared for a moment, they reflexively brought their arms up in a salute. "Yes, Ma'am!" they both shouted, backs held straighter than instructor Shadis had ever even gotten them to do. At that moment Eren also realised how Armin and the other trainees must have felt during Shadis' initial hazing on their first day.

And so the two women had discarded their clothing and taken position next to each other, commanding the two guys to take position between their legs.

That had been at least 20 minutes ago. Now Annie and Mikasa were still glaring at each other, but a rosy hue had taken residence on their cheeks and they were trying to hide their tiny gasps and moans.

_Tch_, Mikasa thought with indignation, typical Eren to get fired up after starting and giving her the most thorough licking she had yet gotten from him. She was leaking pussy juice at an unprecedented rate and she prevented her hands from clawing Eren's hair through sheer force of will. _I won't lose_, she mentally exclaimed even as the heat in her stomach was trying vigorously to prove her wrong.

_Damn it_, Annie thought simultaneously, Armin kept a slow but maddening pace. Just the way she liked it as she willfully restrained her hips from bucking into Armin's tongue. Each little lap seemingly sending a wave of electricity over her body.

Armin, meanwhile, was weeping desperately, wondering to himself how they ended up in this situation. He wasn't sure anymore how much of the wetness between Annie's folds was her pussy juice and how much was his own salty tears.

"Annie?" He raised his head from between her thighs momentarily and pleaded while sobbing in fatigue. A quick glare sent his way made him bury his face into her pussy again.

_Stop fighting_, Eren was imploring Mikasa mentally. _Just this once, lose!_ He felt incredibily tired even as he kept up his fast paced licks. His cheeks and tongue utterly sore. As much as he loved Mikasa and the taste of her pussy, he had stopped enjoying this a good while ago.

Annie and Mikasa were still sizing each other up. Annie noticed how Mikasa's impressive abs were trembling as Mikasa made the observation of Annie's chest going up and down in erratic short bursts. Even through their current rivalry and despite their excited states, or perhaps because of them, they admired the others body.

Mikasa's muscular body and slighly larger breasts were sheening with sweat, accentuating her many strong curves. Annie's body was somewhat softer, but still pronouncably toned and her nipples stood noticeably erect.

Armin's tongue was circling her swollen clit in slow deliberate motions. Occasionally drifting down between the folds and back up. The alternation of the warmth of his breath when he exhaled and a slight chill as he sucked in the air around her nether regions sharply contrasted and heightened her senses even further to his ministrations.

Annie lifted her hand , almost subconsciously, to one of her breasts. Massaging the soft flesh and pinching the erect nub of her nipple, she _almost_ let out a soft moan.

Their glares set on the others eyes and face again, as she noticed Mikasa smirking slightly as if she had victory in sight, although Mikasa's own breathing was becoming noticeable hitched.

They scowled at each other, baring clenched teeth.

Mikasa tried to ignore how Eren's hands were stroking and warming her thighs and ass as they glided over them. The sensation only adding fuel to the pleasant fire burning in her loins.

Eren's tongue was repeatedly gliding in and out of her opening and going up to her clit in a maddening tempo. Her folds rippled out of the way each time his tongue passed by, closing on themselves again an instant later, again and again.

The heat in their stomachs was still pooling up, becoming increasingly hard to ignore. Red-faced and huffing their breaths, they kept scowling at each other. Mikasa's hand finally clenched itself on Eren's hair, pulling his head even deeper between her legs. A small moan of protest came from Eren's mouth closely pressed to her pussy, as Annie squeezed her thighs together around Armin's head, feeling the final waves crashing into her before orgasm.

Mikasa uttered a more noticeable and long winded moan as she felt incredibly close to her tipping point. The two women groaned, willing themselves to hold out. Pulling Eren closer harshly and nearly crunching Armins's head in the process.

And then at the very moment both of them couldn't hold out anymore... their boyfriends had passed out suddenly, their faces red from fatigue and the sudden panic of oxygen deprivation from being pressed harshly in between strong thighs.

Annie's and Mikasa's arousal lingered for a moment, excruciatingly close but now denied by fault of their own ferociousness.

They jolted up in alarm and layed Armin and Eren on their backs, thankfully breathing again, but dead to the world. Apologetically, Annie and Mikasa looked at each other again, neither feeling the winner of a silly contest.

They vowed then to make it up to their respective boyfriends by giving them the blowjob of their life the day after.


End file.
